Alive:
by Aing
Summary: Una Guitarra, una forma de Expresar tus sentimietos, solo hay que ver quien tiene buen oido para escucharlos. Song-Fics, con canciones Koreanas, Japonesas o de Cualquier lado, -Es una guitarra, que nunca viste una.-, -No creo que sea tan difícil, solo muéstrame lo básico- Parejas Varias, Principal Ichiruki, Shiyori etc.


Aquí reportándose CatchMiOnFire o Nannuu, como quieran decirme, bueno, hoy viendo salones para hacer mis Quince, se me ocurrió una idea, por que no crear un fanfic con Sonf-Fics pero mi conejito Chappy me dijo que no, Puff a la mierda Chappy, si yo quiero lo hago xDDD

Bueno y empezando como uno de mis creadores de video Favoritos "HolaSoyGerman"

Hola Soy CatchMeOnFire y te apuesto un muñeco satánico de Chappy que te gusta el Ichiruki

Bueno y si no te gusta, no lo leas, no me hago responsable de que te guste el Ichihime o Renruki

Y aquí comenzando, este es un poco corto pero los voy a hacer mas largo Wii~

() ()

(°.°)

Otro día suponiendo ser normal en Karakura, claro, sin contar a los Hollows y un par de "amigos" que al estar un rato libre decidieron "expresar ideas y comentarios"….

-YA CALLATE, QUE TU ESTUPIDA VOZ ME ATUERDE- como dije, lo que para nosotros es normal, para ellos es, digamos que aburrido.

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE VOZ IRRITANTE, ¡ENANA!- Otro insulto de su parte, otro golpe de una morena hacia su estomago, pero como se dice "A menor altura, mayor ternura y mayor carácter".-¿¡POR QUE ERES TAN BRUTA!-

-…- La morena iba a responder pero un objeto llamo su atención…- Idiota ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando un objeto mas que común para cualquier ser humano.

-Es una guitarra, que nunca viste una.- Dijo nuestro querido ichigo, un poco cabreado ya que el enojo no se le había ido del todo.

-Guau, ¿que se hace con la cosa esa?.- Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero esto creo que aria un efecto contrario…

-Y, se usa para tocar música, a mucha gente le gusta, pero es un poco difícil aprender y es necesario aprender cierta técnica, y si ni siquiera podes abrir un envasé de jugo dudo que puedas con esto.- Dijo fresa-kun asiendo énfasis en su habilidad de tocar la guitarra, aunque tan solo supiera lo básico y un poco mas.

-No creo que sea tan difícil, solo muéstrame lo básico- Nadie trataba de incapaz a una Kuchiki, y por su orgullo y curiosidad decidió intentarlo, igual, que tan difícil puede ser.

-Ah, bueno este es el DO-Dijo mostrándole con sus dedos donde tenia que presionar, y vio que al presionar dichas cuerdas y hacer un movimiento sobre el resto, un sonido vivo y alegre parecía salir de aquel objeto.- Este es el RE, MI, FA, SOL, LA, SI.- dijo repitiendo el mismo proceso pero en diferentes áreas.

-Ok creo que lo tengo.-dijo Rukia mirando la guitarra con algo de extrañeza.

-Bueno, toca algo, seguro ya te olvidaste lo que te dije no.-Quería verla sonrojada, que por primera vez ella le diera la razón.

-Eh, claro que no, a ver, tu toca algo primero, Fresita-Sensei- Dijo con tono autoritario pero divertido a la vez, a lo que el respondió con una melodía de no mas de 1 minuto.

-A ver, tu turno.- dijo pasándole la guitarra, sabia que si ella no había entendido no se lo diría, tenia curiosidad de saber que canción inventaría, ya que según lo que sabia, su conocimiento musical era casi nulo.

-Mira y aprende Fresa.- Pensó dos segundos y decidió improvisar- Balkge useobojiman

Nae mame deulji anha

Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Norael bulleobojiman

Amudo deutji anha

Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh*-Canto dejando al Shinigami sustituto con la quijada por el piso

-Eh, yo…- Pero antes de que Ichigo pueda seguir diciendo monosílabos, un Hollow decidió aparecer y salvarlo, aunque él tenga que matarlo, que ironía.

Después del extraño hecho de que Rukia allá aprendido tan rápido a tocar a una guitarra, las cosas se tranquilizaron, digamos que por una semana, hasta que digamos que un profesor de música decidió recordarles aquel hecho dándoles una tarea un poco extraña, que le abriría los ojos a tal vez un peli naranja y a alguien mas…

-De acuerdo, sacare dos papelitos, si en alguno dice su apellido tienen que ponerse de pareja con el que corresponda, y escribir una canción para mañana, si la canción no esta lista o no me gusta, tengan en cuenta que nos veremos en las vacaciones.- Termino para poner una sádica sonrisa.- Kurosaki-Abarai, Kurotsushi o como se diga con Matsumoto,- digamos que no era el profesor normal y serio que cualquiera tiene.- Ishida- Yasutora, Hirako-Shiba*, Kuchiki-Surugaki, Kunieta-Aritsawa…(Na: Dado que no quiero seguir nombrando gente sigo), Pueden elegir alguno de estos instrumentos-Señalando un cuarto lleno de varios instrumentos, desde baterías hasta panderetas.- Ahora a trabajar!.

-Ok, Rukia, alguna idea- dijo una rubia un poco nervios, digamos que en pocas palabras "O aprobaba el instituto o tendría que re-cursar el instituto de shinigamis".

-Eh, si, pero necesito una guitarra y tu tendrás que cantar con migo, y ayudarme a terminar la canción jejeje.-Sabia que convencer a la rubia de cantar seria un reto.

-Lo que hago por una estúpida materia, ok dime por donde vas en la canción.- Desde ya hace una semana, una melodía y un par de vagas letras rodaban por su cabeza, encajando y creando una hermosa melodía.

-Sígueme… Balkge useobojiman  
Nae mame deulji anha  
Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

Norael bulleobojiman  
Amudo deutji anha  
Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

Nan wae ireohke motnan geolkka  
Eoddeokhamyeon nado neocheoreom hwanhage  
Useobol su isseolkka

Ddo hwagana wae neul wanbyeokhaji mothae  
I ggaejin geoul sok motnan moseubeul hyanghae  
Tathagiman hae

Chyeodabojima jigeum I neuggimi shilheonan  
Eodironga sumgoman shipeo  
Beoseo nago shipeo  
I sesangeun geojitmal

-Esta buena, solo queda terminarla y listo.- Trataba de ser positiva, cosa rara en la rubia, pero se había sorprendido por la canción escrita por su amiga, y realmente ella sentía lo mismo…

-Pasable, creo que aprobaron, Chica de trenzas y duende de pelo verde- Los únicos comentarios de este hombre tan "Dedicado" a su trabajo eran Pasable, o un asco, simple.- Kuchiki-Surugaki-

-Ok, Hiyori, si te pones nerviosa y te olvidas la letra juro que te mato y entierro aun consiente.- trato de hacer que se le vallan los nervios, pero como una plaga, se le fueron a Hiyori a, y ahora venían por ella.

-Nombre de la canción- dijo un poco serio, pero intrigado, ese par no era exactamente la clase de chicas que van a escribir una canción de amor o ¿Si?

-Ugly- dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que varios compañeros abrieran los ojos, algunas con sorpresa y otras pensando que la canción se trataría de como matar a un persona de una forma muuuy FEA.

-Bueno comiencen…- dijo para aumentar suspenso, el sonido dulce de una guitarra comenzó a sonar, pocas personas habían usado un instrumento que no sea una pandereta.

-Trato de poner una brillante sonrisa, pero

No me gusta como se ve

No soy bonita, yo no soy hermosa

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Estoy tratando de cantar, pero

Nadie está escuchando

No soy bonita, yo no soy hermosa

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

¿Por qué soy tan poco atractiva?

¿Qué debo hacer para tener una

Sonrisa tan luminosa como la tuya?

Ambas estaban enamoradas, un sentimiento tonto según ellas, que te volvía ciego y estúpido, pero que era inevitable, un amigo a veces puede ser tan impórtate que su lugar cambia a uno en el centro de tu corazón.

Me vuelvo loca otra vez

¿Por qué no puedo ser perfecta?

Mirando mi fea apariencia en el espejo roto

Me quejo otra vez

No me mires, no me gusta esta sensación

Quiero esconderme en algún lugar,

Quiero escapar

Este mundo está lleno de mentiras

Mentiras tontas, desde todo va a estar bien hasta un te odio, palabras que la chica de coletas usaba muy a menudo.

Creo que soy fea

Y nadie quiere amarme

Al igual que ella quiero ser bonita

quiero ser bonita

No me mientas a la cara diciéndome que soy bonita

Creo que soy fea

Y nadie quiere amarme

Al igual que ella quiero ser bonita

Quiero ser bonita

No me mientas a la cara porque yo sé que soy fea

Ambos tenían "enemigas", Rukia tenía a Orihime y Riruka, aunque a la primera no le tenga odio, sabia que estaba enamorada del peli naranja, en cambio a Riruka, aunque no tenga la menor idea de donde este, la odiaba, ella había suplantado su lugar, y eso le dolía. Hiyori tenia como rival a cualquier cosa que hiciera que el rubio con corte "Lelo" según ella, le hiciera desviar la mirada, a veces se sentía muy poca cosa y eso le molestaba.

No me digas tan fácilmente que me entiendes

Mi corazón feo y retorcido,

Aún puede resentirlo

No me obligues a hablar, no soy la persona correcta para ti

La fría falsedad dentro de esa mirada condescendiente tuya

Me quita el aliento

No te acerques a mí, odio tu interés

Me quiero ir a algún lugar, quiero gritar

El mundo está lleno de mentiras

Creo que soy fea

Y nadie quiere amarme

Al igual que ella quiero ser bonita

quiero ser bonita

No me mientas a la cara diciéndome que soy bonita

Creo que soy fea

Y nadie quiere amarme

Al igual que ella quiero ser bonita

Quiero ser bonita

No me mientas a la cara porque yo sé que soy fea

Completamente sola, estoy totalmente sola

No hay calor

No tengo a nadie a mi lado

Completamente, estoy totalmente sola

Siempre estoy totalmente sola

No hay calor

No tengo a nadie a mi lado que pueda abrazarme

Creo que soy fea

Y nadie quiere amarme

Al igual que ella quiero ser bonita

Quiero ser bonita

No me mientas a la cara diciéndome que soy bonita

Ambas se creían el ser mas feo del mundo, creían que decían ser perfectas para que ellos las miren, aunque sabían que ellos no lo eran, cada insinuación la trataban como paranoia, y dado el pudor de ambos, su relación nunca avanzaba de "Amistad"

Creo que soy fea

Y nadie quiere amarme

Al igual que ella quiero ser bonita

Quiero ser bonita

No me mientas a la cara porque yo sé que soy fea.

Un silencio, y luego un sinfín de aplausos y felicitaciones, al parecer no cantaban tan mal como ellas pensaban, cosas rara, nunca admitirían que se habían equivocado.

-Guau, O.O tenga por seguro que tienen mas que aprobado-

-Arigatou- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, tal vez ahora se ganarían miles de preguntas, ya que seguramente le dirían ¿De verdad te sientes fea?...

Si llegaste hasta aquí Felicitaciones! VEN A RETIRAR TU PREMIO A CALLE FALSA NÚMERO 1234

*Las Partes de la canción son de Ugly de 2NE1,

Pd:Los Vizard tienen que cumplir con el ultimo año de el instituto si quieren volver a sus antiguos puestos, esto me lo sugirió mi peluche que habla "Chappy"

Si te gusta alguna canción y te gustaría que la ponga, envíame el nombre en un comentario y yo la pongo, obviamente si ponen barney no lo voy a poner (?)

One Kiss

.:CatchMeOnFire:. Solo las Vip´s entienden xDDD

Me Regalas un Review :D


End file.
